


Cute laugh, kill me now

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, it's kinda just a bunch of fluff and drunk calum made me laugh sooo, like literally it's just michael and calum, oh luke is mentioned like once, yeaaah it's a soulmate timer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meet's his soulmate at three in the morning and the boy is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute laugh, kill me now

**Author's Note:**

> the title kinda makes no sense but the line made me laugh and i'm bad at titles soooooo yeah.

Michael never believed in the soulmate timer, he never had any reason not to believe in it, but didn't. The dyed red haired boy could never understand out something could decide his perfect soul mate. So in looking down to see his timer having three days left, he was skeptical at best. 

Three days turned into two and two days turned into one. Michael's timer was exactly at twenty-four hours when he thought it was ridiculous. As in exactly a day at around 3am in the morning, he would meet his soulmate. He didn't believe it, so he went back to video games. 

The next night, Michael had fallen asleep while texting his best friend Luke. He was a semi light sleeper that night as he woke up when he heard something close to a thunk and then a small whine. 

Leaving his room he went to investigate to see a boy on the floor by the opened window. The boy noticed him and waved a little bit. "Hi!" The boy said way too cheerfully making Michael question if the boy hit his head. 

Getting up and dusting himself off, the boy looked around Michael's apartment and shook his head. "Okay, no, wrong apartment." Turning to Michael, "Hey, could I crash here tonight? My place must be the one above you and I don't want to climb again." Michael nodded. He didn't know why he nodded but he did. "Awh mate, thanks!" The boy pulled him in for a hug and Michael caught sight of the timer on the other's wrist. It was at zero. 

Michael wanted to check his own timer, but the minute he was wrapped up in the other's arms e didn't care. The hug was so wonderfully nice. Michael melted into it and didn't want to leave. The smell of cinnamon and alcohol entered his nose and the boy's carefree behavior made sense. It was a bit funny to Michael that the first meeting of his soulmate and the boy is drunk or buzzed. 

"Dude," The boy stretched out the 'u' which Michael just found a little cute. "You're a great hugger. My soulmate is gonna have a hard time beating this when I met 'im. I want my soulmate to be a him, ya know. Girl's never really appealed to me and then I go to uni and daaaamn! The boys are fine. I wanna tap all der arses!" The boy giggled, still hugging Michael, but neither boy wanted to pull away. 

"But you know I gotta wait for that soulmate. I want my first everything’s to be will my soulmate. First love, first kiss, first time, first date. I want that dude to be the first and only 'cause he's my soulmate and he should get that." The boy looked at Michael with a smile. 

"You ain't a talker, are you? That's fine, mate. I'm just going to go crash on your sofa now. Night night, hugger." The boy did as he was talking about and just sort of fell on the sofa. Within minutes he was asleep and left Michael trying to figure out what had just happened. 

Thinking ahead, Michael simply went to his kitchen and got pain pills and water for the boy when he woke up. In case they had a terrible hangover and then Michael himself went to sleep.

When Michael woke up, he found the boy still on his sofa, but watching some show. Although Michael's breath hitched when the boy turned to look at him, the boy was so pretty, which wasn't a word Michael thought he would use for anyone, but he was. The boy's black hair and blond streaks just made Michael want to run his hands through it. Then he just wanted to stare at the boy's face. The cheekbones were amazing, Michael felt like he could get lost in those eyes, and the boy's lips just looked so kissable.

The boy had the same dazed look as Michael, so the red haired boy was going to assume the same sort of thought process was going on. It would suck if this pretty boy wasn't his soulmate. 

"Shit. I met my soulmate while drunk." The boy mumbled, causing Michael to laugh. "Cute laugh, kill me now." The boy mumbled again a bit quieter but Michael still heard it and chuckled cause the boy to blush. 

“Are you okay from last night?” Michael asked, choosing to be more worried about the boy’s heath than teasing him. 

The boy quickly nodded and then groaned. “My head is still killing me.” 

Michael shrugged. “Well since you seem to be my soulmate, you can stay until your better.” The boy’s face brightened up. “On one condition,” The happiness turned into a fear and Michael continued on. “What the hell is your name? I’m either gonna call you soulmate or drunk guy if you don’t tell me.”

A blush spread across the boy’s cheeks. “Calum, Calum Thomas Hood.”

“Michael Gordon Clifford, but don’t call me Gordon.” 

“Not calling you Gordon, got it!” Calum was back to being happy, despite being hungover and the two soulmates just watched films and learned things about either other the rest of that day.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo if you wanna talk or ask me to write something for you then my tumblr is ghostytommo.


End file.
